


just come back home

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [9]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst?, Bad arguments, M/M, Sprace Apartment AU, gay angst, sprace, they fix it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: spot and race get into a fight





	just come back home

**Author's Note:**

> this is straight up angst and then some sad fluff  
lots of swearing bc boyz will b boyz  
wtf is wrong with me  
enjoy!!

“I’m so fucking sick of this!” Race yelled, gripping his hair in his fists. “Why can’t you ever just be happy for me?”

“I’m always happy for you, but that doesn’t mean that guy isn’t a total douchebag!” Spot screamed back, cheeks flushed in his fury.

“You always assume the worst in people just because of your fucked mental state, and then get mad because I don’t do that! I’m fucking normal, Spot, you’re the one that’s so fucking screwy!”

“You’re naive, Race. Ignorant. Gullible. And I don’t know if it’s your refusal to see the world as it is, or your fucked childhood, but either way, I’m fucking sick of it!”

Spot literally watched himself step over the line, and was too far inside his own head to retreat.

Race stared at him coldly. “Fuck you.” He shook his head. “You fucking son of a bitch. It is not my fault that you’re fucking bitter all the time. You never like anyone that I date, for whatever fucking reason, and I’m done with it.”

Spot rolled his eyes. “Get over yourself.”

“I’m not fucking gullible, you asshole.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I choose to see the good in people because I believe in them!” Race snarled, throwing one hand out. “When in history has that ever been a bad trait?”

“When you’ve been fucked over by every guy, ever, how about?” Spot offered, smiling coldly. “And then I have to listen to you bitch and moan about it even though you were the one stupid enough to believe them in the first place.”

Race screamed, a short, fury-filled sound, and made claws around his face as if he were to tear his skin off. “I swear, if you say another word, I’ll leave.”

Spot huffed and turned towards the door. “No fucking need, I’m out of here.” He snapped, grabbing his keys and swinging the door open.

Race’s heart fell into his stomach. “Don’t turn away from me!” He screamed, but Spot was already gone, the door gaping emptily behind him.

Race ran to it and slammed it closed, bashing his fists against it a few times as he just  _screamed_, in frustration and sadness and anger and regret, so aggressively his throat burned.

He turned his back, leaned against the closed door, slid to the ground.

Fuck Spot Conlon.

Race buried his face in his hands as the tears came.

— 

The hours passed slowly, painfully. Like someone was tearing away at Race’s heart with each second.

—

It was 2am when Race finally picked up his phone from beside him. He was sitting on the couch, eyes still watery even though he was long since cried-out, a blanket situated half-heartedly around his shoulders. He’d waited for Spot to return for hours, hoping the door would open, but the apartment, _their_ apartment,  had remained silent.

It was strange. Uncomfortable. It didn’t feel like their home without Spot there, and even though Race knew he should still be upset, all could feel was longing. He wanted his roommate back.

He wanted the boy he loved, the one he’d loved since freshman year of high school, back in his arms.

Race pressed on Spot’s contact and raised the phone to his ear, crossing his fingers and squeezing his eyes shut. For all he knew, Spot was asleep, or didn’t want to talk to him in the first place.

But Spot’s voice was timid when he answered. “Hi.”

“I’m sorry.” Race said immediately, feeling impossibly more tears pool in his eyes.

“Don’t apologize, I’m the one who’s sorry. I was a complete dick, and I shouldn’t have left. I just...” Spot trailed off, and Race shut his eyes again, exhaling. 

“Spot,” he breathed softly, and then, “I know it’s two am, but I—I can’t stay in our apartment while you’re not here. It doesn’t feel right. Please come home.”

“I feel horrible.”

“Me too. Just... please. Come back to me.”

“I’m already in the car.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

Race hung up and waited.

The door opened exactly four minutes later, and Spot stepped in, his head bowed. He looked to Race, sitting on the couch, surely expecting to be screamed at, but all Race did was exhale shakily and open his arms.

Spot let out a shuddering breath of air and fell onto the couch beside him, gathering Race against his body and holding him tight. Race’s arms came around his neck, burying Spot’s face in his chest, and Spot’s hands fisted in the back of Race’s shirt like a child’s would.

“I hate when we fight.” Spot murmured, shutting his eyes.

Race’s hand ran softly along the back of his head, and he whispered. “Me too.”

They were silent for a long time, just holding onto each other, breathing in the scent of each other’s skin and relishing their joint company. Except for work or the occasional date, they didn’t spend any time apart—even a few hours felt like years. Race had missed him.

Race wrapped the blanket around Spot as well, cocooning them, and whispered, “I love you so much.”

Spot, in the vulnerable darkness and the presence of his best friend, murmured softly, “I love you.” And then, “I won’t ever leave again.”

Race’s arms tightened at the reminder. “I won’t let you.” He whispered.

“Just don’t let go of me.” Spot pleaded, resting his brow on Race’s collarbone. His voice sounded choked, crackling.

Race shook his head and pulled his best friend impossibly closer. “I won’t.”

The two of them stayed like that, entwined in each other’s limbs on their couch, a blanket wrapped around their bodies, whispering soft words to each other, until the sun rose over the New York City skyline and slanted across their faces. And even then, they just laid down beside each other, still holding tight, and shut their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> stuff starts kicking up next chapter gang stay with me here it’s a slow burn  
leave kudos and comments if you wanna validate me??  
love y’all  
<333


End file.
